Many organizations adopt various solutions to implement SSO/SLO (Single Sign-On/Single Log-Off) to reduce complexity for their web based enterprise services. SSO/SLO technology greatly enhances the user experience by offering a single login clientless portal to approved applications and data. Users may be allowed to authenticate at a single location, with a single account, and access a wide range of services, thereby providing a seamless experience for the end-user and critical visibility and control for organizations. However, the diverse and constantly changing devices and applications used to access cloud based services make SSO/SLO difficult to implement and may result in the need for multiple authentications.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.